


暗涌

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, If Supernatural (TV) Were on HBO, M/M, Self-Harm, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: Castiel发现了他的荣光对Dean的影响，并对自己有了新的认知。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	暗涌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it would go on roaring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439130) by Anonymous. 



> 原作者notes：  
> 看了汤不热上的讨论，我对 HBO SPN 的一些想法很感兴趣，尤其是荣光上瘾的Dean，所以我在两天内就写出了这个。你们一定要看看汤不热上的帖子和 AU，它真的很棒！我不知道这个故事的背景是什么，我写的时候没有多想，应该是在 S5或者S6？谁知道呢！
> 
> 警告: 成瘾，自残(Dean自残) ，一点血腥? 如果我漏了什么请告诉我！

=

一切始于Sam的祈祷，相比 Dean的臭不要脸，他的祈祷简单而有礼貌。他只问 Castiel能不能快点到他们住的汽车旅馆见他，趁着Dean 刚出门，因为他想谈谈Dean。这个要求有点奇怪，但Castiel还是尽职尽责地飞到了他们所在的地方，对Dean的担心在他身体里突突乱撞。

“Dean怎么了? ”他一到那就问，同时回想了一下上次见面时Dean的样子(大约是十三天十八小时二十三分七秒之前)。当时Dean还没什么事，除了受了点伤——他们追捕的那只温迪戈把Dean撞出了脑震荡，并在试着把Dean拖离Sam的时候抓伤了他。

Castiel主动治好了他，Castiel用荣光治愈他的时候，Dean靠在他身上长长的呼了一口气。Dean的一只手环住了Castiel的手腕，伤口下他的温度让Castiel脉搏加速。

他清楚地回忆起Dean瞳孔的样子，天使视力让他在黑暗中也能看清那双眼睛，他的脑海里响起了当时自己勉强地抽身离开时， Dean发出的一声微弱的、几不可闻的呜咽。也许他漏了点什么？

“我其实不知道，”Sam承认，走了几步坐到椅子上。他整个人沉进椅子里，叹了口气，手指划拉着头发。“他变得格外易怒，我觉得他没怎么睡觉。一开始我以为他是做了噩梦，你懂的，但后来我看到他的手在发抖。”

“这不一定代表出了什么问题，”Castiel忧虑的回答。他看了一眼汽车旅馆的门，延伸了感官找那个他熟悉得像自己翅膀底侧的羽毛一样的灵魂。Dean不在旅馆附近。“你为什么会担心这个? ”

“不仅仅是这些，”Sam继续道，“他的眼袋越来越严重了，而且我发誓他瘦了。上次你走之后，我好像就没见过他完整的吃过一顿饭，而且——”他停下来，咬了咬嘴唇。

“Sam，” Castiel说，“你可以告诉我的。”

“祈祷，”Sam低声说，移开了目光，“我晚上听到的，他一直在向你祈祷，我觉得他自己都没意识到。”

Castiel向后靠了靠，试图回忆这段时间里有没有听到过Dean的祈祷。有过那么几次，他以为自己听到了Dean狂乱的声音，但语速都太快了，他根本听不懂，而每当他集中精力再去听他到底说了什么的时候，那声音就消失了。他从没考虑过要跟进一下那些祈祷，他以为那是个错误，因为他什么都没有听到。

“我不知道他在祈祷什么，”他有些不情愿地承认，在Sam对面坐下。他盯着年轻的Winchester的脸，捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的紧张。“还有什么? ”

“就是很奇怪，”Sam皱眉说，“要是我没那么了解他，我会以为我哥哥在，呃，在做一些可怕的事情。他的很多行为让我想起了我自己，呃，我是说，我对恶魔血上瘾的时候。”

“我明白了，”Castiel安静地回答，抿了抿嘴唇。这听起来可不妙。“盯着他，Sam，有什么变化就告诉我。”

“你不留下来自己看看吗? ”Sam听起来很惊讶。

Castiel思考了片刻。他留下来确实能更容易找出问题所在，要是用他的荣光轻拂 Dean 的灵魂，或许就能得到更好的诊断。“我留下。”他最终说道，坐回椅子上，“那么，你们在猎杀什么？”

Castiel到这20分钟后，Dean回来了，两只手各拿着一个塑料袋。一个里装着两个泡沫塑料打包盒，另一个装着两个白色纸袋。他关上门，咧嘴笑着走向汽车旅馆的桌子，脂肪和油炸食品的香味充满了整个房间，。

“给你买了兔粮，” Dean高高兴兴地把袋子放在了桌子上，随意地瞥了一眼边上，他们的目光相遇了一秒，他愣了一下才反应过来。“ Cas! ”Dean很惊讶，但他的语气里透着一丝解脱，并且迅速的放松了下来，有些奇怪。“你什么时候来的? ”

“我问了他这个案子的事儿。”Sam插嘴说。他从塑料袋里拿出打包盒，打开其中一个，脸上闪过一丝厌恶。不过，他还是开始吃他面前的沙拉。“希望你不介意。”

“怎么会介意? ”Dean问道。他在Castiel旁边坐下，在座位上挪着找了一个舒服的姿势，他们的肩膀碰在一起。“我没意见。”

Castiel看了他一眼，静静地观察着Dean面部的变化——他的颧骨变突出了，眼睛看着朦胧不清的，就好像在发烧。他小心地用手指擦过Dean的外套，探出荣光，想看看出了什么问题，但他只得到了Dean急促的呼吸声，以及他的灵魂试图抓住他的感觉。

 _奇怪_ ，Castiel想着，迅速后退。Dean身体上没有任何问题，但是他们接触时，有些东西让他感到不安。他没有提起这件事，只是坐在椅子上看着Winchester兄弟吃他们的食物。

“要来点吗? ”Dean终于问道，将一个白色纸袋滑过桌子。

Castiel瞥了他一眼，然后看了一眼纸袋里的东西。 “炸薯条。”他说，然后拿起一根金黄色的土豆条，上面的盐粒和调味料都掉了下来。他犹豫了一下，把它塞进嘴里，然后扮了个苦相。

“分子？” Dean问。

“分子，”Castiel肯定了他的问题，但还是接着吃了。他喜欢咀嚼它们的感觉。

Sam决定去床上做些研究，Dean则留在了桌边，Castiel看着年长的Winchester手指在桌上敲来敲去。他一直在抖腿，视线不停地在房间里转来转去。Castiel几乎能呼吸到Dean的焦虑，这让他很困惑。为什么Dean会有这样？

Castiel 还注意到他没吃完他的晚饭。Dean很少剩下食物，要是他剩下了，那肯定是出了什么问题。“Dean，”Castiel向他靠过去，直到Dean看向他，他才问， “你没事吧? ”

Dean皱起眉头。“呃。”他摸了摸自己的后颈。Castiel能感觉到他被自己的问题搞得很迷惑，但渐渐变成了一种不安，这种不安让他的灵魂扭曲和颤抖。“嗯，我没事。”Dean回答道，然后站了起来，“我们在电视上放点东西怎么样？我可以给你介绍另一个节目。”

他走到汽车旅馆的床边，一屁股坐在床上，交叉着双手。Castiel和Sam交换了一个眼神，然后在Dean旁边坐下，Dean打开电视，他们的大腿紧贴在一起。Dean打开电视，换台，最终他决定看一部有一只会说话的狗的动画片。

他还是没有吃完自己的晚饭。

❦ ❦ ❦

那只是个简单的鬼魂，Winchester兄弟可以轻轻松松解决这个问题，而Dean邀请他一起。Castiel差点要拒绝了，但Dean的目光中有什么东西让他停顿了一下——那双明亮的绿眼睛里藏着一丝饥饿，与他苍白的脸形成了鲜明的对比。

“好的，”过了一会儿，Castiel说，哪怕只是为了盯着Dean。“我和你们一起。”

“棒极了。”Dean很高兴。他的脸上闪过一丝欣慰，同时Castiel感觉到了他脉搏跳动的方式。为了什么？”那我们走吧”

这次捕猎很简单，但不知怎么的，Dean在找把那个鬼魂带来现实的东西的时候被摔进了两堵墙中间。Sam的腿受伤了，因为鬼魂把他扔到了地板上，最后Castiel不得不把所有的房间都翻了个底朝天找那个东西。结果那只是一根头发，很快他们就烧了那个鬼魂，但在那之前它又伤了Dean。

Castiel想知道为什么Dean没有朝那个鬼魂开枪。

他把 Sam 送到了车上，虽然他还没治愈他，但他先回到了地下室。他想先去看看Dean，这个鲁莽的人类正把房门当拐杖倚着。

“我觉得我扭伤了。”Dean喃喃道，左手握着右手腕。他跌跌撞撞地走下门廊，左脚触地的瞬间发出嘶声，Castiel看着他试图掩饰自己的一瘸一拐。

”你想让我—— ”

“是的。”Dean迅速回答，朝Castiel转过身。

Castiel 靠近了一点，抽出了他的天使之刃。他将刀举到手腕上方，准备切开自己的皮肤，把他的荣光给Dean，但是有什么东西让他停了下来。Castiel透过天使的眼睛看着Dean的灵魂，几乎倒抽一口气，Dean的灵魂交织着贪婪的黑线，带着一阵绝望的悸动向Castiel靠近，这把他吓坏了。

“也许我应该先治Sam。”Castiel说道，盯着Dean的脸捕捉他的反应。“我觉得他摔断了哪儿。”他停顿了一下，尽管不喜欢这个想法，他还是强迫自己补了一句: “扭伤本来就可以自愈。”

”不，不” Dean说，左手抓住Castiel的袖子。他没有直视Castiel的目光， “你现在就不能治好我吗，Cas? 我是说，这会让事情容易点，不是吗? ”他笑了起来，有点歇斯底里，Castiel觉得这也是因为他灵魂的扭曲，贪婪会一直加剧。

这让他更担心了。Dean会想在Sam之前痊愈只可能意味着世界末日。“Dean。”他说着，轻轻的拨开了Dean的手指。“你不需要我为你治疗一切。”

Dean看起来很沮丧。“ Cas，”他的声音嘶哑，实际上跪了下去。他睁大眼睛盯着Castiel，完全不在乎那些泥土会弄脏他的牛仔裤。“求你了，”他说着，伸出受伤的手腕，“求你治愈我，”他的声音结尾有些哽咽，但他似乎并不在乎。“我需要它。”

Castiel心中闪过一丝警觉。Dean从不承认自己需要什么东西，Castiel以前经常要强迫Dean接受他的治疗。他走近了一点，一只手托住Dean的脸，看着人类将脸颊埋进Castiel的手掌，瞳孔越来越大，呼吸变得急促。

他抬头看 Castiel 的方式——仿佛 Castiel 是他的精神支柱，是迷失者的救世主。他的灵魂因贪婪、渴望和期待而颤抖着，Castiel更深一步观察，他终于看清了发生了什么。他只能站在那里，惊恐不已，因为他导致了他亲爱的朋友的崩溃。

“哦，Dean。”他悲伤地呼出一口气。他荣光的残余牢牢地附着在Dean的灵魂上，但和他在地狱里打下的烙印不一样。这些蓝色小精灵想要造出一个已经完整的东西，当它们做不到时，它们就像水蛭一样附在了上面，每次 Castiel 对 Dean 使用他的力量，它们都会放大荣光的感觉。

众所周知，天使荣光和人类灵魂的混合可能会导致灾难，Castiel现在绝望地意识到了原因。

Dean对天使的荣光上瘾。

“我不会治好你的，”Castiel告诉他，并开始拉开距离。“不是现在，一段时间内也不会了。”

“但是——”Dean话只说了一半，嘴因为惊讶张开。他的灵魂颤抖了一下，身体也颤抖了一下，然后，Castiel永远都不会预料到他所看管的人类接下来做的事情。

Dean眯起眼睛，他空出来的那只手插进了他受伤的手腕里，Castiel能听到他紧紧握住手腕时骨头碰在一起的声音。他从恍惚中清醒过来，猛地冲向Dean，把那个人类拉了起来。

“然后呢，”Castiel的声音冻成了冰，“你觉得你在做什么? ”

“你不打算治我，因为这只是个扭伤，不是吗? ”Dean毫不在意地说道，他语气边缘的黑暗让Castiel紧张的羽毛倒竖。“嘛，要是它断了你就得治它了，所以... ... ”

“所以你就决定，下一步要在我面前折断你的手臂? ”Castiel问道。他克制住了狠狠摇晃Dean的冲动，他没法为这些想法怪他。Dean颤抖了一下，眼袋似乎更深了。他吞咽方式的告诉Castiel，他渴望得到一丝荣光。

“我不知道还能做什么，”Dean恳求道。“求你了，Cas，求你了，就——我需要它，Cas。我——我讨厌这样，你知道吗？当这种感觉消失，我的皮肤开始发痒，脑袋昏沉。我胸口的空洞会被你冰冷的荣光填满，我已经开始讨厌我感觉到温暖的时候了。”

“不行，”Castiel坚定地说，这么看着自己最喜欢的人类崩溃，他身体里的一部分感到[i][b]疼痛[/b][/i]。

“求你了，”Dean说，眼里闪过一丝泪水（真的泪水）。“我，我不能继续下去了，Cas。这是唯一能让我感觉正常的东西，而且我不——”他看起来原始而疯狂，他开始踱步，一手扯着头发。“我想要它，Cas。不，我 _需要_ 它，Cas，要是你不给我……”

突然，他拔出恶魔刀扑向Castiel，握着刀柄的指关节发白。Castiel吃了一惊，被击倒在地，他感觉到那把刀划破了他的喉咙。Castiel的荣光开始从伤口中溢出，但在Dean俯下身尝到他想要的味道之前，Castiel伸出一只手放在Dean的额头上，因为他的灵魂因愉悦而颤抖而感到很不舒服。“睡吧。”他命令道，将Dean的意识拖进黑暗。

Castiel 喘了口气，然后用双臂抱住 Dean 倒下的身体，把他扶了起来。他看着他的灵魂安静下来，贪婪褪去，只剩下稍有瑕疵的光明。Castiel抬头望着天空，星星闪烁着，仿佛什么都没发生过，他不知道该如何解决这个问题。

他漫不经心地愈合了自己的伤口，往Impala停车的地方走去。Sam靠在引擎盖上，一条腿伸长，双臂交叉，Castiel走近时，他坐得更直了，眉头紧锁。

“我发现问题在哪了，”Castiel没有起伏地说。他把Dean放在Impala的后座上，然后看向Sam。“你的猜测没差太多。”

“好的? ”Sam困惑地说，他的目光在Dean身上来回扫过。“你先治好他吗? 他不疼的时候，听我们说话会更好。”

“我 _不能_ 治好他，”Castiel略带沮丧地回答。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。对Sam发脾气也没什么用。“你记得你们两个，大部分时候是Dean，受了重伤的时候，我不得不做什么吗? ”

“记得，你给我们喂你的荣光。”Sam慢慢地说，眉头还是不解的皱着。很快他就恍然大悟，再次看向自己沉睡的兄弟时，他的表情非常严肃。“所以”，他安静地补充道，“我们要去Bobby家吗? ”

Castiel 有股很强的人类冲动，他想要叹一口气。“那是最安全的地方了，能让他戒毒，”他说着，滑进了Impala的副驾驶座。他希望 Dean 在他们到达之前都不会醒，要是这个人类为了得到 Castiel 治愈的机会去跳车，他也不会觉得惊讶。

❦ ❦ ❦

Sam提前打电话通知了Bobby他们要拜访。他驾车行驶在一条空荡荡的高速公路上，多亏了Castiel，他的腿已经痊愈了，他看起来既焦虑又担忧。他转向另一条车道时，Castiel从他的手里抢过手机，举到耳边。

“Bobby，”他平静地说，“我需要你准备好安全屋。Dean会一直待在那。为了安全起见，我可能会在墙上加一些符咒，但它们应该不会破坏你已经有了的那些咒语。”

年长的猎人沉默了一会儿，然后叹了口气。“好的”，他说，声音听起来很疲惫。“很糟糕吗? ”

“是的。”Castiel简单地回答。

“你们到这后会告诉我所有的细节吗? ”

“当然。”

“那我就不打扰你了。”说完，Bobby Singer挂断了电话。

Castiel锁上手机，把它还给Sam，安静地看着地平线。他延伸自己的感官去查看Dean，发现他还在睡觉，他松了一口气。他的精神还处在兴奋状态，因此Castiel允许自己帮他赶走那些梦，Dean的灵魂在荣光最为微弱的触碰中颤抖，他感到了很强烈的畏缩冲动。

他的戒毒时间会非常长。

“我该意识到的，”Sam最终说道，声音盖过了Impala的引擎声。“我知道他有问题，他总是草率行动，让自己受伤，总是随时祈祷你来治愈我们——主要是他自己，我猜。”他伸手揉了揉一只眼睛，但疲惫并没有阻止他开车。“我们该怎么办，Cas? ”安静地问，听起来像是一个为父母担心的孩子。“这和恶魔血不一样。就算这次戒毒完成了，Dean可能还是会继续扑向每一个怪物，只为了被打中。”

“我不知道，”Castiel严肃地回答。他揉了揉脖子后面，然后双手交叉放在膝盖上。“我可以尽可能少的提供治愈，而且只在伤特别严重的时候，但就算是这样... ... ”

“这依然是个问题。”Sam说完，叹了口气。“就，他的肺被刺穿那次，你记得吗？你喂了他那么多……”他停顿了一下，然后若有所思地哼了一声，“我觉得就是那时候开始的。”他说，”Dean在那之后就开始这样了，我以为是那次濒死的经验吓到了他”

“也许是这样，”Castiel回答，“那次我给他的比平时多，而且我不得不逼他接受。”他抬头看了一眼后视镜里Dean放松的脸。“但我还会这么做的，”他喃喃地说，更像是说给自己听。“如果是在Dean的生死之间作选择，我会把我所有的荣光都给他。”

这个想法已经很可怕了，但更可怕的是Castiel的执着。他从来没有这么在乎过一件事情，但关乎到这个他从地狱里带出来的人类时，一切都变了。现在，Castiel愿意做任何事来确保Dean活下来，他已经为他牺牲了那么多，心甘情愿，全心全意。

这么关心一个人类是渎神的，但是Castiel发现他并不关心。他所做过的一切，他都愿意再来一遍，只要它们能换来这一刻——Dean在后座呼吸，沉浸在睡眠里，他的灵魂闪闪发光。

Castiel唯一想改变的，就是他造成Dean的上瘾。如果他用另一种方法治愈Dean会有不同吗？还是说，不管Castiel选择了什么，最后都会变成这样？

“我不知道他能不能逃过这一劫，”Castiel平静地说，想到这里，内疚感在他的胸腔里蔓延。“他会的。”Sam自信的说，“Dean很坚强。”

“是的，”Castiel回答，“但我不知道自己能不能那么坚强，能在他受伤流血的时候离开他。”

❦ ❦ ❦

把 Dean 弄进安全屋很容易。他仍然昏迷不醒，在Castiel把那个人类抬下楼梯时，头靠在他的肩膀上。Castiel把Dean放在房间中央的小床上时，Dean没有动。他还受着伤，但是Castiel不敢用他的荣光去治愈他。“你觉得我们是不是应该制住他? ”Bobby在门口问道，Castiel思考着这个问题。

“我们可能必须这样做，”他最后说，然后转过身来看着他。Sam站在他的身边，看着他的哥哥，眼神里写着心碎。Castiel呼出一口气，这是个能给他带来安慰的人类动作。“我怕他会为了让我治好他而伤害自己。”  
“你觉得他会这样? ”Sam警惕的问。

“他之前试图弄断自己的胳膊。”Castiel回答。

Sam嘴角抽搐了一下，然后低头叹了口气。“要不我陪着他，等他醒了再把他铐起来? ”他说。“我想他不会喜欢醒过来发现自己被铐在床上的，可能会唤起一些不好的回忆。”

“啊，”Castiel说。“当然。”Sam走进房间，与Bobby的目光相遇，他站了起来。 “也许你们两个都应该待在这里。”他建议说，然后开始在房间里走了一圈。他幻化出天使之刃，划开手掌，用他沾了荣光的血液在墙上画了一些符咒。

Sam 的恶魔血瘾在戒断期间释放了他的能力，Castiel 不能百分之百确定 Dean 也会这样，但他宁愿先采取预防措施。他画了一些用来抑制天使荣光的符咒(要是他的力量出现的话) ，当然还有一些用来隐藏Dean，因为如果它出现的话，天堂里的天使肯定会被惊动。

然后他们就会下来消灭那可憎之物——灵魂上附着天使荣光的人类。

Castiel咽了口唾沫，迅速继续他的任务。他擦掉了地上的血迹，愈合了自己的伤口。发光的符文在他周围闪烁着温暖的光芒，他慢慢地向门口走去。“我会在楼上等着。”他轻声说道。

他在 Sam 或 Bobby 能说什么前就离开了，然后飞到 Bobby 家的屋顶上。Castiel用翅膀包裹住自己，凝视着黑暗，向远方的父亲祈祷，希望Dean Winchester能毫发无伤地从这场折磨中走出来。

 _我了解他_ ，Castiel苦涩地想， _这只是Dean必须通过的另一个考验。_

❦ ❦ ❦

天还没亮，Dean就醒了，Castiel看着太阳划破夜空，形成了粉色、橙色、黄色和紫色的色块。他吐出一口气，眼前弥漫着雾气，提醒他感觉不到的寒冷温度。Castiel抖落了羽毛上的寒霜站起身时，天空已经开始泛起蓝色。他回到了房子里，试着按照Dean教他的方法准备咖啡。

Sam终于走了过来，苦着脸地翻Bobby的冰箱，拿出了一些鸡蛋。“我们把他铐在床上，”他说着从Bobby的橱柜里拿出一个平底锅，“但是他一直在找你。”

“你告诉他我在这儿了吗? ”Castiel问道，稍微有些惊慌。

”没有，但，呃，我觉得他知道。”Sam停下了他的动作，耷拉着肩膀。“你知道，我对恶魔血上瘾的时候，我能……闻到恶魔。一部分的我相信我也能闻到他们的血腥味，但——”

“你认为Dean也是这样，”Castiel替他说完，“只是他能闻到的是我的天使荣光。”

Sam给了他一个痛苦的微笑，继续忙手上的事情。Castiel最后为Sam倒了杯咖啡，Sam很高兴地喝了下去。Sam煎好鸡蛋后，把鸡蛋堆在盘子里，然后走下了楼。Castiel跟在后面，在通往安全屋的门打开时藏好自己。Sam进门的时候，他听到了一些低语声。

但那之后Dean就看向门外，直直地看着他，他的眼睛里闪烁着那天晚上同样的渴望。Castiel心神不宁，失去平衡地飞回外面，假装没有听到Dean的灵魂在为他哭泣。

❦ ❦ ❦

太阳已经落山，星星慢慢出现在天空中，这时Sam惊慌失措的祈祷引起了他的注意。他出现在通往安全屋的台阶，透过大开的门，Castiel看到Sam坐在地板上，双臂环抱着挣扎的Dean，Bobby站在他们旁边，一脸悲伤。

“怎么了? ”他问。

“Dean想自残，”Bobby沉重地叹了口气，“头在地板上撞了几下。他给自己弄了道划伤，但我们也不知道别的还有什么。”

“ Cas! ”Dean突然大喊起来，虽然Sam没有转向他道方向。“我知道你在那，Cas！求你了，就——我需要它，Cas。我需要你治好我。”

Castiel脚步不稳的往前走了几步，他的身体本能地对此作出反应，想去让Dean感觉好点，但他很快控制住了自己。他在身侧攥紧拳头，远远地观察了Dean的伤势，发现没什么大碍，这才松了口气。要是Dean没有被铐在床上，肯定会伤得更严重。

“他不需要我的治疗，”Castiel最后说道，走出了门。“现在最好还是控制住他。”

“能防止他自残，那是当然的，”Bobby喃喃自语，然后叹了口气。“好吧，你回去忙你的，这儿有我们呢。”

Castiel 离开了安全屋，但他没有直接出门。他再次用翅膀裹住自己，在门口徘徊，看着Sam把他兄弟拖到床上，绑上他的脚。他们把手铐挪到他受伤的手腕上，又绑住另一只手腕，Dean挣扎着咆哮着，喊着Castiel的名字。

“ Cas! ”他喊道，头向后砸进枕头里。灯光危险地闪烁着， Castiel的胃由于不安而拧成一团。“ Cas，求你了! ”

他没有理会，再次出了门。

❦ ❦ ❦

Castiel晚些时候回来了，和Sam一起站在安全屋外。他们不得不听着Dean在里面挣扎，每次Castiel听到Dean求他，他胸口就一阵绞痛，他声音中原始的情感威胁着他缴械投降。

“我开始意识到这对他有多难了。”Sam自嘲地笑了一声，“我无法忍受他这么痛苦，但我知道进去只会让事情变得更糟。看着他像之前戒瘾的我那样，我可能会崩溃。”

他突然看起来又老又憔悴，Castiel真希望他能让情况好转起来，但他只能盯着地面，而Dean痛苦的声音撕破了他们之间的寂静。他不停地喊着 Sam，Bobby，甚至是他的父母，但是、大多数时候是Castiel，而每次他说这个名字都充满恳求，声音破碎。

Castiel想冲进去治好Dean。他想用他的荣光扫过Dean的灵魂，赶走那些威胁着他的黑暗部分，但他知道这只会让事情更糟。他只能抑制住这种冲动，头靠在墙上试着屏蔽 Dean 的尖叫声。

如果有人问他人生中最痛苦的时刻， Castiel 会说就是现在： Castiel 有治愈 Dean的力量 ，但他不能，因为这只会进一步伤害他。

有什么东西碎了的声音，紧接着又是一声凄厉的惨叫，Sam缩了缩脖子，紧握双拳。“我得呼吸点新鲜空气。”他痛苦地喃喃自语，朝楼上走去。

Castiel 看着他离开，希望自己也能就这么走开。

“我留在这，”他在他身后说，“你该休息会。”

Sam 什么也没说，但 Castiel 感觉到他松了一口气。年轻的Winchester离开后，Castiel稳住自己，靠在墙上，凝视着通往安全屋的门。Dean现在很安静，但Castiel觉得自己能听到他粗重的呼吸声，可能是经历了这么多之后累坏了。

然后——

“我知道你在外面，”Dean在门的另一边喊道，他的声音闷闷的，但…… 很 _平静_ 。“我几乎能尝到你， _Cas_ 。”他拉长了这个昵称，这个称呼没有它平时带有的那种熟悉的温暖。“就像我喉咙里的臭氧，还有雨后大自然的味道。强大而危险，都集中在一个小容器里。”

Castiel用头重重地撞在墙上，但他没有回应。

“怎么才能让你来我这? ”Dean继续说着，Castiel听到了手铐的叮当声。“我要用刀划过手腕吗？还是要在自己身上开个洞？”紧接着是一声低沉的，气喘吁吁的笑声显得如此格格不入。 “我记得怎么做这些，”他低声说，“我可以对自己这么来一遍。”

 _他是想激怒你_ ，Castiel告诉自己，闭上眼睛。 _Dean想让你进去，这样你就会忍不住治愈他，或者他可以把你打倒，强行夺走荣光。别上他的当。_

但这还是很痛。

”你觉得它在我的血里吗” Dean接着问，他似乎不在乎这是场单向谈话。“你觉得，如果我撕开皮肤，用舌头贴着伤口，就能尝到你的荣光吗? ”

Castiel把双手埋在头发里，深深地吸了一口气，无比希望自己没提出要在晚上看着Dean。什么都比听到他奇怪的轻快声线强，那几乎带着恶魔本性。

那声音吓到了他。

Dean后来安静了下来，但Castiel偶尔还能听到他尖锐而恶意的笑声。Castiel用翅膀包裹住自己，努力呼吸平复胸口的紧张，但无论他做什么，那紧张感都在。

夜色依旧，屋子里另外两个灵魂都沉沉睡去，但Dean没有。Castiel看了一眼他的灵魂，有那么一会儿，他享受着他灵魂的光辉，但是他的灵魂里有什么不对，让他羽毛倒竖。

“ Dean? ”他不安地喊了一声，一只手放在门上。Dean的灵魂迟缓地颤动着，带着一丝愉悦、羞愧和解脱。忧虑促使Castiel推开了门，走进房间，他看到Dean躺在床上，嘴里满是血迹，受伤的手腕在缓慢流血；他想办法摆脱了手铐。

“Dean! ”他大喊，朝他俯下身。Castiel捏住Dean的下巴，强迫他们对视，盯着他扩大的瞳孔皱眉，“你做了什么? ”

“找到你的荣光了，”Dean唱了起来，手腕扑通一声落在床上。“它一直在我体内，天使。”然后他笑了，更像是在傻笑。“我身体里有Castiel! ”

Castiel皱起眉头，走到房间的另一边，Bobby在那放了个急救箱。他拿出急救箱，坐在床沿，轻轻地把Dean的手腕握在手里。脉搏跳动的地方有一个咬痕，Castiel不知道Dean花了多久才把皮肤咬破。

他不理会Dean无声的叨叨，包扎了人类的手腕。Castiel只保持了最少的接触，确保他的荣光离人类远远的，包扎完成之后，他注意到Dean的拇指脱臼了——很可能是为了挣脱手铐。

“Dean Winchester，”Castiel的语气充满沮丧，低声道: “你是个很让人生气的人类。”

Dean咯咯地笑了起来，眼神迷离地盯着他。“但你还是喜欢我，”他慢吞吞地道，“即使在我最糟糕的时候，你还是喜欢渺小的我。”

Castiel叹了口气，没有回答。取而代之，他用两个指关节擦过Dean的脸颊，看着Dean靠向他的触碰，绿色的眼睛里带着一丝绝望。“你该睡觉了。”他轻声说。

Dean的脸沉了下来，带着一丝恐惧的神色。“你会留下来吗? ”他问道，脆弱而温顺，与之前截然不同。“我——我不想一个人待着。”

“我会留下来的。”Castiel答应道，抽出了手。“有我在，你不会做噩梦的。”

“谢了。”Dean深吸一口气，把头靠在枕头上。他咬了咬下嘴唇，有那么一瞬间，他的眼里闪过一丝清醒。“有时候，”他慢慢地说，“你只有在治愈的时候才会碰我，我太喜欢这种感觉了，我没法放手。”

Castiel的手指抽动了一下。天啊，他真想说这根本不是真的。

Dean应该知道Castiel每天都在努力控制自己，只要他们在同一个房间里，他总是不顾一切地向朝着这个由他保护的人类伸出手。有时候，Castiel想用大拇指扫过Dean的颧骨和嘴唇，只为了看他脸上蔓延开的红晕。有一部分的他总想把手放在Dean左胳膊的烙印上，感受他们之间的联系歌唱。

当他开始变得更像个人类而不是天使时，这些冲动就变了。Castiel感觉到太多东西了，而在Dean身边时，感觉最强的是欲望。它萦绕在他的喉咙后面，让他的头晕目眩。

Castiel想把手伸进Dean的衬衫里，感受那个男人的颤抖，他想把手指按在那些他知道会让Dean呻吟的地方，他想抓住Dean的臀部和大腿，留下只有他能看到的不同的印记。最重要的是，Castiel想一手搂住Dean的脖子，把他拖进一个吻，感受那张毛绒绒的嘴巴顺从地迎接他，感受另一个男人紧贴着他颤抖，两个人都渴望得到更多。

所以，Castiel 不碰 Dean 不是因为他不想，是因为他知道自己无法停下。

“睡吧，”他温柔地要求道，“我会看着你的。”

Dean闭上了眼，随着他的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，脸上慢慢出现一个笑容。Castiel低头看着他，他粉色的嘴唇和苍白的下巴上布满伤口，他憔悴而消瘦，脸上的皱纹看起来更深了，但Castiel依然觉得他很美*。  
*译者：来，跟我一起念：Still beautiful，still Dean Winchester 

他留在那里，直到黎明破晓，直到Sam和Bobby都已经醒了，在楼上走来走去，直到Dean已经睁开了眼睛，他还是没有离开，那同样的微笑又出现了，比之前更温柔，更甜蜜。“嘿，陌生人，”他喃喃道，在床上挪了挪。手铐挤到了他缠着绷带的手腕，Dean扮了个苦相，但并没有抱怨。“还以为你肯定躲起来了呢。”他突然打了个寒颤，额头上冒出了冷汗。“我说过我会留下的。”Castiel回答道，把手背放在Dean的额头上。Dean安静地呜咽着，靠向他的触碰，Castiel允许自己多留了一会儿，用手指梳理着Dean的头发。“你发烧了，一百零一点三。”

“你摸一下就知道了? ”Dean好奇道，又打了个寒颤，“呃，老天，这太糟糕了。”

“你会撑过去的，Dean，”Castiel自信地说。他对自己最喜欢的人类充满了信心。“然后，我们一起想办法度过这个难关。”

“但你不会再治愈我了。”Dean说，听起来像是放弃了，“不管我怎么求你，怎么伤害自己，你都不会治愈我了，Cas。”他润了润嘴唇，盯着他们上方的风扇。“我不喜欢它对我的影响，”他安静地补充，“我伤害了你，Cas，只为了得到一点荣光。真是太糟了。”

“我当时就原谅你了。”

“你不应该的。”

“嗯，但我还是这么做了，”Castiel告诉他，“我现在只关心你的健康。”他不停地抚摸着Dean的头发，悄悄地享受着Dean融进枕头的样子。“ 我好冷。”过了一会儿，Dean困倦地小声说。

Castiel没有说话，但他确实后退了一步，站起身脱下风衣，披在了Dean的身上。Dean瞪大了眼睛，充满震惊地看着他，但他没有让Castiel把衣服拿走，相反，Dean甚至把鼻子埋进衣领，深深吸了一口气。

“总是闻起来很香，Cas，” Dean 含糊地说，在 Castiel 能想到说什么之前，他已经失去了意识，回到了黑暗和梦境中。

Castiel低头看着他，手在身侧微微颤抖。“你也是。”他安静地说，坐回Dean的身边，继续无声地守夜。

❦ ❦ ❦

Dean沮丧地撑过了戒断反应导致的疾病，但那之后他依然要求Castiel在他睡觉的时候坐在他边上，盖着风衣，一夜无梦。有段时间，他吃任何东西都会吐，但最终他还是退烧了，并且能喝下他一直夸的著名的番茄米汤。

Dean 吃了半碗之后， Castiel 尝了一口，客观来说，他能理解 Dean 为什么这么喜欢它。虽然分子的味道依然难以忍受，Castiel还是能感觉到它的温暖在他的身体里蔓延，而且汤的质地易于吞咽。

对于一个生病的人来说，这是完美的。

Dean 剩下的康复过程相对容易了一些。Castiel再用荣光治愈他时也没出现什么问题，没像他担心的那样在他体内爆发。他们还是得应对Dean偶尔的自残，甚至性情大变。但他也在感觉到 Castiel 在附近时才这样，要么甜言蜜语，要么以自残威胁，只为了哄Castiel走进安全屋时。

最终，这一反应也消失了。某天Castiel再次查看他的时候，他只感觉到了零星的荣光。这些丝丝缕缕的荣光不再寄生在他的灵魂上，而是已经融入了Dean的灵魂，随着他的每一次心跳颤动。

“你应该没事了，”他这么说道，把Dean从床上解开。他的手腕和脚踝在缓慢的自愈，Castiel确保了自己不会干预这一过程。他不想这么快就把Dean拖回去。

“棒极了，”Dean笑了笑，这在他疲惫的脸上显得格格不入，Castiel只希望他很快就能恢复正常。“谢了。”

❦ ❦ ❦

又一次狩猎，又一次受伤，不过这次 Dean 只是脸上有道划伤，肋骨处淤青了一点。解决了吸血鬼之后，他也没有要求Castiel治愈他。Castiel简单的烧毁了尸体之后，他微笑着向他示意。

“你在流血，”Castiel走近时注意到，他不由自主地伸出手，用拇指擦去那滴流向脸颊上的血。血液弄脏了他未受损伤的皮肤上，Castiel没有试图去擦掉它，反之，他身体无意识地动作着，把大拇指举到嘴边，把它舔干净。

Castiel几乎没注意到Dean睁大的眼睛，他大部分的注意力都集中在沿着他的荣光产生的愉悦上。Dean的血的味道在他的舌头上炸开了，无比纯粹，完全是他的味道，但又裹挟着一丝闪电的酥麻，这只能归因于他荣光的残余。

但最重要的是，他能通过那一滴血 _感受_ 到Dean的情感，这使他的胸口涨开来——温暖的幸福，闪烁的快乐，胜利的亢奋和满足，甚至是深渊般的渴望。

他粗重地呼出一口气，然后对上了Dean关切地看向他的目光。“你没事吧? ”他问道，把一只手放在Castiel的肩膀上。

Castiel润湿了自己的嘴唇，他的荣光涌了上来，不顾一切地想从Dean那里得到更多。“是的。”他勉强回答，“我没事，Dean。”他情不自禁地靠近Dean，补充道: “我们该走了。”

他们一起朝Impala走去，肩膀时不时碰在一起。这种时候，Castiel的呼吸都会急促起来，他确信自己也听到了Dean轻喘的声音，但每次他看向对方，猎人都镇定自若，仿佛什么都没发生。

“一切还好吗? ”他们走近时，Sam问道。幸运的是，虽然看起来很累，但他没有受伤。

“一切都好。”Dean回答，然后走到后备箱将武器收了起来。“ Cas把它们烤得嘎嘣脆，所以我们不用拖着尸体跑了。”

他们一起挤进了车里(这次Castiel不需要先飞走，虽然他也不想) ，Dean开车回到了汽车旅馆。Castiel目不转睛地盯着Dean，他们的目光时不时地在后视镜里相遇，每当此时，Castiel就感觉到一股电流从他的荣光中涌出，热量在他的腹部里聚集。

如此露骨，如此人类的情欲。

Castiel 渴望更多，渴望更深地陷入这些感受，直到完全失去自我。他知道唯一能做到这一点的方法就是和Dean一起。

等他们到了汽车旅馆，Dean停下车叹了口气。“感觉我能睡一个星期。”他抱怨着，然后他们再次在后视镜里对视了一下。Castiel感觉到有什么东西刺痛了他的羽毛，顺着他的脊椎向下，但他没有移开视线。

Sam下了车，砰的一声关上车门，Castiel从Dean身上移开视线，看了一眼年轻的Winchester。他看着很恼怒，但开口时带上了一抹坏笑：“我要再订一个房间。你们俩好好玩吧。”

“这话是什么意思? ”Sam走开时Dean在他身后喊，但Sam只是挥了挥手就消失在了前台。Dean转过头，困惑地看着Castiel，但是天使只是失语地盯着他露出的喉咙。

“说真的，” Dean说，“他什么毛病? ”

Castiel咬紧了下巴，克制着将牙齿陷进Dean的皮肤里的冲动，只是想知道Dean会发出什么样的声音，只是想尝尝那是什么味道。

“我觉得，”他最终说，声音比平时更加沙哑。“我们应该进房间。一起进去。”

Dean睁大眼睛，然后舔湿了嘴唇。Castiel的视线牢牢锁定着那条粉色的舌头，为自己的饥饿感到惊讶。“你可以让我们更快到达那里，”一秒之后他说，而Castiel甚至在他说完这句话之前就伸出一只手搂住他的胳膊，带他飞进了房间。

那之后就是，扔的乱七八糟的衣服和床单，狂乱的按在彼此身体上的手。Castiel实践了他之前的想法，牙齿陷进Dean的喉咙，Dean的味道在他舌尖炸开，他觉得自己体内有什么东西分崩离析。他喉咙深处闷哼一声，一只手伸到他们中间，Dean已经硬了，并开始渗出前液。

他和Castiel一样深陷其中。

Castiel舔了舔Dean的嘴唇，他的手随意地抚摸着Dean。他能听到Dean的呼吸加速，能感觉到他的臀部轻微挺动着，无声乞求着更多。听到Dean，感受Dean，尝到Dean，Castiel几乎被这些感官逼疯了，他不知道该拿自己怎么办。

“ Cas，”Dean呜咽了一声，无力地抓住他的外套。Castiel收回视线低头看他，Dean在天使身下扭动，红唇微张，绿眼朦胧。“Cas， _求你了_ 。”

“告诉我你需要什么，”Castiel按住了他的手腕，Dean抵着他颤抖了一下，后背在旅馆的床上高高拱起。他等着Dean平复下来再次看向自己，然后命令道，“告诉我，Dean。”

“你，” Dean喘了口气，“我需要你，Cas。”

 _我知道_ ，Castiel几乎要回答了，但还是忍住了。他看到Dean的灵魂在颤抖着呼唤他，以一种只有他能听到的祷告。Castiel的荣光蜷缩起来，绝望地想要涌出，想触碰Dean的灵魂，然后以最亲密的方式交织在一起。

Castiel将他们的嘴唇按在一起，舌头相互推挤着让他们两人同时发出呻吟，混杂着一丝血的味道。他松开Dean，一只手按在他的头一侧，另一只手沿着Dean的左臂向上，随着他接近那个烙印，他们之间的电流似乎越来越强，Castiel中断了这个吻，凝视着Dean的眼睛。

“有我在呢，”他说着，手按上了烙印。

Dean在荣光带来的愉悦中崩溃了，Castiel自己也差不多有同样的感觉。灵魂和荣光纠缠着交织在一起，直到他也分不清从哪里开始又从哪里结束。Castiel将整个重量压在他的人类身上，紧紧抓住他的胳膊，贴着彼此挺动身体，在接吻的间隙贴着对方的嘴唇喘气呼唤彼此的名字。  
等他们最终结束， Castiel 的周围空白一片，他意识到他再也不能不碰 Dean 了。如果这就是他们在一起会有的感觉，结合在一起，如此神圣，只有上帝才能将他们分开，那Castiel 永远都不会放手了。

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家一定点进原文（记得给作者点kudos！）看看原文第一条评论：“然后Cas对Dean的血上瘾了”，我笑出shi了  
> 我是变态，自残非常不健康，而我：太带感了我喜欢——


End file.
